Breakheart Pass (film)
| starring = Charles Bronson Ben Johnson Richard Crenna Jill Ireland Charles Durning Ed Lauter David Huddleston | cinematography = Lucien Ballard | editing = Byron Brandt | music = Jerry Goldsmith | studio = Gershwin-Kastner Productions | distributor = United Artists |gross = $2,130,000SECOND ANNUAL GROSSES GLOSS Byron, Stuart. Film Comment; New York Vol. 13, Iss. 2, (Mar/Apr 1977): 35-37,64. | budget = $6 millionCRITIC AT LARGE: The Scot's Got Lots of Plots Champlin, Charles. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 27 Feb 1975: f1. | released = December 25, 1975 (premiere in Finland)[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0072735/releaseinfo ''Breakheart Pass premieres] | runtime = 95 minutes | language = English | country = United States | awards = }} Breakheart Pass is a 1975 American western adventure film that stars Charles Bronson, Ben Johnson, Richard Crenna, and Jill Ireland. The movie was based on the 1974 novel by Scottish author Alistair MacLean (1922-1987), of the same title, and was filmed in north central Idaho. Plot In the 1870s, residents of the garrison at the Fort Humboldt frontier outpost of the United States Army are reported to be suffering from a diphtheria epidemic. A special express train is heading up into the remote mountain ranges towards the fort filled with reinforcements and medical supplies. There are also civilian passengers on the train in the rear luxurious private car – Nevada Governor Fairchild (Richard Crenna) and his fiancée Marica (Jill Ireland), the daughter of the fort's commander. The train stops briefly in the small settlement /"whistle stop" of Myrtle, where it takes on board local lawman United States Marshal Pearce (Ben Johnson) and his prisoner, John Deakin (Charles Bronson), a supposedly notorious outlaw who was identified via a picture in a newspaper advertisement offering a $2,000 (approximately $ }} today) reward. But as the journey goes on through the beautiful snowy mountain scenery, several train passengers, including most of the train's soldier escort, are mysteriously killed or go missing. Deakin, who is actually an undercover U.S. Secret Service agent, discovers en route that the "epidemic" at the outpost is actually a conspiracy between a group of killers led by the notorious outlaw Levi Calhoun (Robert Tessier), and a tribe of Indians under Chief White Hand (Eddie Little Sky). Instead of medical supplies, the train's boxcars cargo transports a large secret shipment of weapons, rifles, ammunition and dynamite stolen from U.S. arms manufacturers for sale to the Indians, in return for allowing Calhoun and his men to mine and smuggle gold from their lands. Most of the people on the train, including Governor Fairchild and Marshal Pearce, are Calhoun's partners in crime, and those innocents who discover the evidence for his sinister plot are one by one quickly mysteriously silenced. Eventually, Deakin narrows his list of possible uninvolved allies down to Marica and Army Major Claremont (Ed Lauter), who agrees to assist the agent in his efforts to prevent the arms delivery. At snow-covered Breakheart Pass, all hell breaks loose as Indians attack the train to take the weapons they were promised, and Calhoun and his men ride out to the train in order to find out what's going on. Deakin and Major Claremont use dynamite to blow up and break the track rails, grounding the train before it reaches the fort; and while Deakin runs interference, Claremont rushes ahead to Fort Humboldt to free the soldiers imprisoned by Calhoun's gang. A gunfight breaks out when the freed soldiers led by their commander clash with the Indians and bandits at the train; Calhoun is killed by Gov. Fairchild when he threatens Marica, but the governor is then in turn cut down by Major Claremont. At the end of the battle, Deakin intercepts Marshal Pearce and shoots him when the corrupt lawman decides to go down fighting. Cast *Charles Bronson as John Deakin *Ben Johnson as U.S. Marshal Pearce *Jill Ireland as Marica *Richard Crenna as Governor Fairchild *Charles Durning as O'Brien *David Huddleston as Dr. Molyneux *Ed Lauter as Major Claremont *Bill McKinney as Reverend Peabody *Robert Tessier as Levi Calhoun *Eddie Little Sky as Chief White Hand *Joe Kapp as Henry *Archie Moore as Carlos *Scott Newman as Rafferty *Sally Kirkland as Jane-Marie Production Writing Producers Elliott Kastner and Jerry Gershwin had filmed a number of Alistair MacLean novels previously, including Where Eagles Dare and When Eight Bells Toll. Casting Charles Bronson was paid $1 million plus 10% of the gross for his role.Roll 'em! Film enriches Idaho Blumenthal, Ralph. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file) Ill 20 Apr 1975: 8. Lewiston realtor Irv Falling, a retired U.S. Army colonel, played a cameo role as the father of Marica, Gov. Fairchild's fiancee (Jill Ireland) in the final snowy scene, as frontier army colonel and commander at Fort Humboldt reunites with his daughter. He had helped the Bronsons find a home to rent. Bronson and Ireland arrived in Lewiston for filming in early March 1975 and stayed at 322 Stewart Avenue. Filming Some exteriors were filmed in Pierce and Reubens in northern Idaho.Idaho film archive The Native American extras were Nez Perce, mostly from Railroad scenes were filmed on the Camas Prairie Railroad (based in Lewiston). The hire of the train (Great Western Railway steam locomotive #75)Railroad Movies on DVD (RailServe.com) carriages and track cost $500,000 (approximately $ }} today). Opening scenes in the Myrtle settlement / "whistle stop" were shot at a specially built set (to look like an old abandoned Gold Rush town) just outside Arrow Junction about from Lewiston. It was the final film role participation for longtime veteran stuntman Yakima Canutt, who was aged 79 at the time. He was in charge of the second unit direction; his son, Joe, was one of the stuntmen. Canutt oversaw the scene where the caboose and troop carriages crashed off the rail line into a ravine. Six cameras filmed the cars falling into the canyon, however, the dummies (representing the soldiers) failed to fall out during the crash. The crash was filmed at Halfmoon Trestle ),}} east of U.S. Route 95 in Lapwai Canyon. Alternating shots of clear and overcast skies are present in the final climactic scenes. Reception The Los Angeles Times called it "a fun if familiar picture but is played so broadly on such an elementary level that it can hope to satisfy only the most undemanding of viewer."MOVIE REVIEW: Bronson Stars in 'Breakheart Pass' Thomas, Kevin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 10 Mar 1976: f9. The film was a box office disappointment in the US.Movies: Yesterday's heroism--Could it cure today's ailing western? Siskel, Gene. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file) Ill 20 Feb 1977: e2. Home media DVD *Release date: December 19, 2000 *Full Screen & Widescreen Anamorphic *Region: 1 *Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 & 16:9 *Audio tracks: English, French *Subtitles: English, Spanish *Running time: 95 minutes Kino Video released "Breakheart Pass" for the first time on Blu-ray on August 12, 2014. Soundtrack A limited edition (3,000 run) CD soundtrack of Breakheart Pass, highlighting the original music of Jerry Goldsmith, was released by La-La Land Records. It is out of print.[http://www.lalalandrecords.com/BreakheartPass.html Breakheart Pass soundtrack] See also * List of American films of 1975 References External links * * * *Movie review at AlistairMacLean.com Category:1975 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on Western (genre) novels Category:United Artists films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films based on works by Alistair MacLean Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in Utah Category:Films shot in Idaho Category:Films set on trains Category:Films set in the 1870s Category:United States Marshals Service in fiction